


Home Sick

by KottaKitty



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jed trying to be sweet, M/M, written whilst very tired and wearing a face mask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KottaKitty/pseuds/KottaKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavius is home sick and Jed tries his best to help out.</p><p>Russian Translation also available, see work notes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Russian Translation: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750882
> 
> This is the first time a fic of mine has been translated! So cool!!!!!!! Thank you so much guys!

For the past few days Octavius had been very distant to everyone in the museum, including Jedediah. Which was particularly odd.

The small cowboy hated seeing his best friend like this but what could he do? Every time he got near to the Roman, Octavius would make some lame excuse then leave for the rest of the night. Sitting near his Diorama looking sad and somewhat ill.

Jedediah eventually managed to ask Octavius what was wrong (it involved some cornering and incessant questioning). But all Octavius had said was "I am merely home sick. We can ride the car some other time Jed, just leave me be for now." Before nudging past the cowboy and sulking off in too the distance.

Jed was left pretty confused by all this; and whenever you are confused about something in the museum, you go straight to Larry. 

So that's exactly what he did.

*****

"What the Sam's hill is 'home sick' and how do ya cure it?" He questioned in a voice that sounded mad, but he was just trying to cover up his concern for his friend.

"Home sick? I thought that might have been what was wrong." Larry said to himself.

"I need answers Giganator! Octy could be dying of this! He's sick!" Jed yelled, getting more impatient.

"Oh right-! Sorry Jed, uhhh, home sick is when you miss your home so much it makes you feel ill."

"But Oct is home, why would he miss his Diorama?" Jed asked bluntly, not really getting the situation.

"He misses Rome Jed." Larry held a hand out for Jedediah to step on too, which the cowboy did without a word. He walked over to a wall of souvenir post cards and found one with a picture of Rome on. "Octs heart is aching to go here. But we all know that can't happen." Larry sighed "I'm sure he'll get over it soon."

Jed nodded taking in the information, he had already worked out the cure for this illness. 

The cowboy thanked Larry then asked to be taken back to his Diorama. As soon as his little feet touched the sandy ground he found his men and explained his master plan. If they worked for the rest of this night, then it would be ready for the next evening.

*****

"Jedediah. I do not like not being able too see where I am going!"

"You can take the blindfold off in a sec!" How Jed had ever gotten Oct to agree to this he will never truly know. But here they are, on route to curing the Roman man's home sickness.

"This is utterly ridiculous, I have it in my rights to-" Octavius muttered irritability before being cut off.

"Okay Octy... take the blindfold off." Jed said proudly as he took another look at his men's work.

"This had better be..." his words trailed off when his eyes met a wall of photos of Rome. There were so many pictures, and they were all very poorly assembled together of course. Also in front of the photos there was some grapes and a few pieces of cooked of pasta. "Jed... what is the meaning of all this?" Octavius stepped forward and gently touched one of the photos.

"Larry said home sickness is when you miss your home! Kinda self explanatory now I think about it but whatever." Jedediah said enthusiastically "Anyway- you can't go to Rome so we made a little wall of Rome here!" Jed was feeling very pleased with himself until he noticed Octavius had started to cry. "You don't like it? Shit, I knew it! It's made your sickness worse hasn't it? I'm sorry Oct, dammit, I'll take all this down." 

Jed went to rip down one of the post cards and Octavius' hand shot out and stopped him.

"No! Jed. I love it. gratias meus amicus." The Roman rubbed away some of his tears quickly and then tightly hugged Jedediah "My apologies for being a less than adequate friend recently. I shall properly attend to my friendship dutys in the future." He said into Jed's shoulder.

The cowboy was all quite stunned by this sudden reaction but he quickly hugged back tightly "Don't worry about it partner, you were sick. Long as you're alright I'm alright." 

Octavius nodded slightly and pulled back from the hug, not wanting to wet Jed's shirt with his tears. Although as soon as they were parted Oct longed to be in the cowboys arms again. "Thank you, again, Jedediah." He said shyly.

"No problem buddy." Jed grinned, "Now, let's go find the car! We haven't driven around in ages! I've Just aching for some speed!" He laughed and grabbed Octavius' hand and they ran off.

They held hands for a much longer than was necessary, and went back for the grapes and pasta of course.


End file.
